


Missed date

by orphan_account



Series: What we have, is today [6]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teenage Drama, Tony Stark Has A Heart, possible break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki had been ecstatic when he had thought he had gained Tony as a boyfriend as well as a friend. But now Tony has missed the fourth date in the row with no explanation. Loki should just face up to the inevitable and maybe try and salvage as much of their friendship as possible.Tony just wanted to give Loki a present.





	Missed date

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written a couple of months ago and was inspired by a picture that I have now lost. (Probably buried in my likes on Tumblr somewhere XD)(If anyone knows where it is, it was the one of teenage academy Loki sitting on a balcony while working on a cloak and there was a raven on his shoulder I think)
> 
> This was supposed to be in the Avengers Academy verse but since I gave up on the game eventually I made it kind of a cross between AA and me just making stuff up, so it's not entirely compliant with that universe. It does take the headcanon of Tony's gauntlet being a prosthetic though. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki flicked through another track on his iPod, flicking again with an annoyed huff when he saw the title of the song. He didn’t know what to listen to. Nothing seemed to be suiting his mood, except perhaps the weather. Dark storm clouds loomed overhead and rumbled with the threat of thunder. Loki glared at them and then switched his glare to the giant STARK name written in big white letters on the tower he could see in the distance.

 

Tony had cancelled again.

 

It really wasn’t much to ask, was it? Dropping his iPod, and deciding to just listen to whatever track it had landed on. His hands swirled with green seidr, the manifestation of his annoyance. Strange had started to teach him control. But with the frequent attacks on the academy there had barely been any time to practice, and with the anger that was beginning to swirl around inside him now, he hardly wanted to control himself. He wanted to lash out with his magic, let it loose and destroy the glass that surrounded the perimeter of the balcony he was currently sitting on. He wanted it to rush out of his body releasing the same sound of satisfying crack of energy that a thunderstorm could unleash.

 

He and Tony had barely started dating and Loki had thought that months of him just being able to talk and laugh with the engineer, but having to hold back on the kisses and more intimate gestures he wanted to share with the teenager, were a thing of the past. But they had shared only three, what Loki had thought of as awesome dates. Apparently, they hadn't been as awesome as he had thought. Now all Tony seem to say to him was, _sorry, Lokes, I’m still working on that project. I’m so close to finishing, just a bit more time. I’ll make it up to you, I promise, just give me one more night._

 

But the one night was never just one night. Tony had cancelled, or even just failed to show up entirely for the last four dates. Tonight’s date, where Loki had even tried to keep it simple and asked him to meet him in the library so they could study together and then perhaps go over to club A afterwards to share a dance, had made it official. Loki had waited in the library, trying to concentrate on the books but really listening to the loud ticking of the clock on the wall, Tony had failed to show up and made it more failed dates than they had even been on successful ones.

 

Loki should just take the hint and be grateful for the chance Stark had even given him. Tony wasn’t interested any more and was either trying to spare his feelings in a break-up or just didn’t care enough in the first place. Perhaps, he didn’t even know that Loki considered them to be dating. Perhaps he thought they were just having a bit of fun and had simply grown bored of Loki, ready to move onto the next conquest.

 

Loki pulls out his earphones entirely as he feels his seidr begin to gather and manifest over the skin of his hands. If it’s one thing he’s learnt, it's that magic and technology don’t mix, and the last thing he needs is to have to go see Tony so he can get the damn thing fixed.

 

“Lokes!”

 

Loki startles completely as Tony’s voice sounds from inside the building. The seidr from his hand drains away with his shock and he looks with wide eyes towards the entrance way to the balcony and the darkness within.

 

“Lokes! Are you here?” Tony calls out again.

 

“Out here,” Loki replies back before he can stop himself. He curses himself in the next second. How with a few words, had Tony started the warmth of hope to begin to spread in his chest.

 

Tony appears a second later; head appearing out of the gloom of the building with a smile on his face. “There you are Lokes,” he says but doesn’t come out any further. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

Loki frowns and some of his anger that had been drained by the shock returns. He stands up, wrapping his earphones around his iPod and refusing to look at Tony. “Save it,” he snaps and tucks the iPod away into his pocket. “Whatever it is, save it to gift to your next conquest.” He intends to walk past Tony without looking at him, to retreat to his dorm and wallow a pit of self-pity before coming out and focusing on his magic studies, on the next attack, on anything except Stark. But as he’s walking past Tony in the doorway a hand comes up to wrap around his wrist.

 

Loki stops and looks down. Tanned fingers wrapping around his paler arm. It’s not a strong grip, Loki could easily pull away. But he doesn’t. Why can't he pull away? 

 

“I’ve screwed this up haven’t I?” Tony whispers and it’s the way he says it, like he’s already ready to admit defeat that has Loki finally looking up at Tony’s face. Tony is looking at him, usual cheerful and arrogant smirk that caused Loki to do a double take when he had first joined the Academy, replaced with a softer sadder one.

 

For a moment Loki wants to turn towards him, move Tony’s grip so he can hold his hand in his own, but then he remembers. “Four dates,” Loki says and feels some sort of satisfaction when Tony flinches, dropping his hand from Loki’s wrist. “You’ve cancelled or just plain not shown up to four dates now Tony. We’ve only had three dates, and the last one was a month ago.” Loki sighs and turns to begin walking away again. “I can take a hint,” he says. “I just wish you had the courage to break up to my face.”

 

He really does intend to walk away then, be done with the whole farce of a relationship. But then there’s a tiny growl and Tony is shouting, “no!” The next instant there’s something tugging at the soft fabric of his trousers. Loki looks down, surprised to find something metal that’s glinting in the low light of outside that’s still being allowed through the balcony doors. Whatever it is, it’s trying in vain to climb his leg, and making low growling noises while… were those wings, flapped in an attempt to get airborne. 

 

“Sorry,” Tony says and Loki looks at him, hurrying to walk over to him, arms out-stretched to pick the thing up again.

 

“What is it?” Loki asks just as Tony manages to dislodge the thing, taking it in his arms in a surprisingly gentle hold.

 

“It was erm, your present,” Tony says. Now that it’s held up more to his eye level, Loki can see it more clearly. It definitely made from metal, Loki can see the almost seamless but noticeable joints in the otherwise organic shape of the creature in Tony’s arms. Loki takes a step forward and the creature turns its neck to face Loki, blinking black and strangely human-like eyes at him.

 

“You made a dragon?” Loki gasps as he realises what it is. The dragon roars at him, opening its small mouth and making probably as big a noise as it can as if to agree with Loki.

 

“You said you missed them.” Tony shrugs. He’s averting his eyes now, stroking the metal dragon. “You said you missed Niflheim and the dragons that live there.”

 

“This was what you were working on in the lab? When you cancelled our dates?”

 

“Well not the first one,” Tony admits and seems to shrink a little on himself. “My err...” he trails off and Loki waits. He’s not going to fall into Stark’s arms, but he might just hear him out. Find out the reason for all these missed dates.

 

“My arm,” Tony admits in a rush of almost too quiet words. “It was playing up, and it’s actually a prosthetic, lost the hand in a lab accident years ago, now I have this," Tony rushes the words out, and won't meet Loki's eyes, but he does shift the dragon into one of his arms which allows his right arm to rise up and Loki can see the ever present gauntlet of the Iron Man Armour that Tony never takes off. Now Loki knows why.

 

“So yeah,” Tony continues. “It was playing up, and I needed to get it fixed so I missed that first date. And then I started making this guy as an apology… and apparently missed three more. I’m sorry, Lokes.”

 

Loki sighs, and looks down at the dragon, Tony had made him again. The creature is trying to get free of Tony’s arms again, flapping its wings and stretching its neck towards Loki. Loki smiles despite himself, the dragon is kind of cute. Reaching his hand up, he allows the dragon to sniff at him and then strokes its head. The metal is smooth and warm, and not at all like a real dragon. But the real dragons of Niflheim were also about twenty times bigger, so Loki thinks this one is a good substitute.

 

The dragon coos under Loki’s strokes and Loki brings his gaze back up to Tony. Tony is looking at him stroking the dragon, with that same soft and sad smile on his face that he had worn after Loki had decided to leave the balcony earlier.

 

Loki shifts, taking the dragon from Tony as gently as he can and then goes to sit on the sofa in the dorm. “If you're staying, I'll have a cup of tea. Can you remember where the kitchen is?” Loki teases and smirks over to Tony. “Then you can tell me all about how you made this guy.”

 

Tony beams, bounding over to Loki. “I’m forgiven?” he asks.

 

“Not without my tea, you’re not,” Loki replies promptly and Tony laughs.

 

“Right,” Tony says. “I’ll get right on that. Thanks, Lokes.” Before he goes over to the kitchen, Tony leans forward, grabbing Loki’s t-shirt and pulling him forward into a kiss. Loki melts into it, smiling as he tries to keep his grip on the dragon while still returning the kiss as enthusiastically as Tony is. But ultimately, he has to give up, pushing Tony away with his feet. “Tea first,” he reminds Tony.

 

“Right away.” Tony mocks a salute and then bounds off to the kitchen. Loki smiles. Maybe he should give Stark, more credit in the future.

 


End file.
